


Joy

by Michio_Mokota



Series: Zexal/ARC-V/VRAINS One Shots [10]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing her was enough to make him cry. Cry out of pure joy and happiness.<br/>[From a story challenge on tumblr 'Write a one shot of 100 words']</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy

Seeing her was enough to make him cry. Cry out of pure joy and happiness.

Ruri stood only a few feet away from Yuto. She seemed dazed and lost as she tried to figure out where she was.

Without warning he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

“Ruri, Thank god, you’re safe.” He said quietly.

She seemed to struggle for a second, but then stopped.

“Yuto? Is it really you.” She touched his face and looked into his eyes. A smiled started to grow on her face when realization finally hit her.

“It really is you...Yuto.”


End file.
